Monsters
by Nox Pluvia
Summary: He was a monster.  His brother was a monster.  They were all monsters.  They were all killers.  Why?


A/N- I really don't know where this came from. I sat down at the computer and started to type. It just . . . happened. I'm not really sure if it makes any sense. I haven't beaten the second game yet, I was at some freaky house battle, but then the person who owned the game got mad, there was a fight (kind of), and now we hate each other, so I had to give it back. I was so close too T.T. I do know that Rubedo kills Albedo at the end of the game, but how I don't know. This probably isn't accurate, but I like it anyway. So yeah. I'll shut up now ;p.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, not even the game T.T.

* * *

Rubedo walked slowly to his room in the Elsa, looking like a soldier who had just returned from war, one who had seen death everywhere that he looked. His eyes were empty, their usual light gone. He was staring at the floor, almost like he was hoping that the ground held the answers that he was searching for. Why did it have to come to this?

He walked into his room, and looked blindly at his surroundings. They should have felt familiar, but they seemed alien to him now. Nothing felt right anymore. He sat down in a corner hidden by his bed, so if anybody entered his room they would be unable to see him. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to feel. He just wanted to stay in this corner forever, curled up in a ball, where he could convince himself that he wouldn't have to do it.

Why didn't they understand? Why did they want him to kill his own brother? Albedo may be evil, and he did need to die, but Rubedo didn't want to do it. It would be like killing a part of himself, something that Rubedo never wanted to do. He was supposed to protect his little brother, even though he failed to do that years ago. If only he could go back in time and fix what he did, if only he could make this pain go away.

He lied down with his back to the wall, curled up. They would come looking for him soon. He wouldn't go. They couldn't make him. He didn't want to kill anymore. They would be fine without him.

He took out his guns, and stared at them, his empty eyes reflected in the spotless exterior. He closed those dead eyes, and threw them, threw the killing machines away. They hit the wall with a crack, bounced off, and hit the floor. Rubedo stared at them with unseeing eyes. They looked so innocent, lying on the ground, and yet they had killed so many.

Did Rubedo look innocent too? He didn't feel innocent. He felt like a monster, a monster who hadn't cried in years. He had never been the kind of person who cried a lot, that was Albedo's thing. Rubedo wondered if he still cried. It didn't seem likely. Albedo was a monster now, just like him. Were they all monsters? Was that their destinys, to become monsters? That's what it seemed. There was war everywhere now, and they were all involved. They were all killers. Why?

Captain Mattew's (?) voice rang threw the Elsa, telling them that they had arrived and to get off his ship to save the day, blah blah blah. Rubedo didn't move. They would wait for a while, come looking for him, give up, and leave. He just had to wait. That wouldn't be difficult, he didn't feel like moving anyway.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there. It could have been a minute or an hour. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore.

They had probably left to go save the world already. Did they even come looking for him? That was hard to believe, since the first place that they should have looked would be his room. Did they care about him? Maybe not. This thought hurt, a lot. He wanted to be cared about, even if he didn't diserve it. He wanted someone to care enough to come looking for him. Not find him, just look. At least then he'd know that they cared.

Somehow, while he had been thinking, his face had gotten wet. It took him a while to realise that he was crying. When had he started? Had he been crying this entire time and hadn't noticed. It didn't really matter. He was crying now. He didn't like it. It hurt. He didn't bother trying to stop them, he just let them fall.

Where were they now? Were they fighting Albedo? Had they even left? Were they looking for him? Were they dead? Why did he care? They obviously didn't care about him. If they did, they would know that he didn't want to kill his little brother. They would have be able to see the pain in his eyes long ago, if they cared. So they didn't.

There was one person who Rubedo wanted to talk to. It would be hard since their link was severed and hadn't been used in years, but . . . he really wanted to talk to Albedo. It would take a lot of energy, but he had nothing to lose. He focused all of his energy, and tried to reach the one person who might be able to understand the pain that he was going through. The connection was weak, but strong enough to talk, even if it was only for a little while.

-Albedo?-

-Well, well, well. If it isn't Rubedo. To what do I owe this pleasent surprise?-

-Are you fighting with Shion and the others yet?-

-No, but shouldn't you know the answer to that? Aren't you with your little friends?-

-No.-

-And why not? Don't you want to kill me?-

-No.-

-Well why not?-

-You're my brother.-

-That I am. But you know that I'd kill you, so why not kill me?-

-After what I did to you, you diserve to kill me.-

-Are you talking to me just to tell me this? It's very tiring talking to you.-

-Do you still cry?-

-Cry? What reasons do I have to cry?-

-Nevermind. That's all that I wanted to know.-

-Why?-

-It's not important. Good luck in your fight brother.-

Rubedo broke the connection before he used up all of his energy. So, even Albedo didn't understand. That was okay, it was a long shot anyway. At least he was able to talk to him. That was all that mattered. He closed his eyes, and cried himself to sleep, dreaming about his childhood, the days when he, Albedo, and Nigredo would play all day together. His only happy memories.

* * *

A/N- I wonder what that was. Like I said, it just sort of came to me. I wanted to include Albedo, just because he's cool (I liked him better when he was smaller though). If it's OOC, I'm sorry, but I haven't played the game in like four months, so I can't really remember their personalities. I think that that's all I have to say. Yeah. 


End file.
